Kuzexandra
Kuzexandra Suka Kuz-Oshiro (7 January 1062 - 18 August 1169) was a universally-renowned scientist, academic, author, businesswoman, and politician. Her contributions to the fields of physics and chemistry helped shape current universal scientific understandings. This wouldn't be without the help of her husband Cornelius Oshiro, working together their entire careers, making great strides as a duo traveling the cosmos. Aside from science and its philosophy, Kuzexandra prospered in politics as a pivotal force in cosmic diplomacy and the business of space logistics and real estate. She is regarded as a 'vastly important figure furthering on her father's work' and 'a force of such elegance as to have kept the universe united and on its feet in the unkempt years after the revolution.' Born into the Kuz Clan, the eldest daughter of Kuzon Jr and Suka, her father ensured her destined for greatness and that she didn't get involved in fighting with the Lookout Crew, instead having her trained from birth by top elite prestigious academic groups and societies, where she was educated in science, philosophy, and business. KJ favored her over her other two siblings Kuzana and Kuzon IV, who were less academically aligned (which he'd later regret). Kuzexandra would excel and go on to achieve massive success as a scientist in all three major fields, primarily physics. Her and her husband Cornelius would spend their entire careers as a husband-wife duo and travel the universe promoting science and showcasing their achievements. Through her father's guidance, Kuzexandra's political debut came during the universal revolution, where she would serve as a diplomatic ambassador to North Quadrant Sector 15. She served as Vice President of Earth (1136-41) and President of Earth (1141-51). In the years afterwards, as she grew older, she pursued a variety of other fields namely space real estate and logistics. She helped expand the Great Empire by populating planetary colonies and absorbing them. A powerful, domineering matron, she exercised extreme political power and influence across the universe, carrying on her father's imperialistic ideals. She was described as a "perfect blend of stunning beauty, intelligence, and generosity', even comparing her to royalty. With her father's death the universe lost a beloved leader and figure, and they looked to Kuzexandra to carry on his legacy. Though she had great admiration for her father, she tried her best to keep a separate profile but it was inevitable. Much like her father, she was very artistic and explored different, sophisticated and exotic tastes in food, fashion, and art. She was an outspoken vegetarian. She was activist for several causes and charity throughout her life, mostly scientific and medical. With her husband Cornelius, she mothered twins Nicolai & Quincy Oshiro. She granddaughter of renowned Kuzon and Helena. She was an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. Overview Kuzexandra, being his eldest child and daughter, became the highlight of KJ's life aside from his own work, having her educated and trained by elites and securing her path in universal affairs. As a child, KJ got Kuzexandra involved in several expensive, elite academic groups and societies instead of traditional schooling, which her siblings took part in. Like her father, she was taught and trained in science, philosophy, ethics, and learned several important languages. She excelled most in science and mathematics, and so her path was drawn. Though she earned a black belt, she showed little serious interest in continuing training or 'becoming stronger', instead doing so with the mind--which KJ loved about her, as he never took liking to his Saiyan blood (seeing them as an inherently arrogant brute race) either. Instead he focused physical and martial art training on his youngest child and son Kuzey. who'd go on to be the next fighter and universe protector in the bloodline. His middle child and second daughter Kuzana took up an interest in athletics and pursued a successful career in soccer. Meanwhile, Kuzexandra would excel and go on to achieve massive success as a scientist in all three major fields, primarily physics, and a mathematician. Her and her husband Cornelius would spend their entire careers as a husband-wife duo and travel the universe promoting science and showcasing their achievements (which would aid significantly in the two major universal wars). Kuzexandra's political debut came during the universal revolution, where she would serve as a diplomatic ambassador to North Quadrant Sector 15, though she had already 'eased' into politics through her father's guidance and principles. In the years afterwards, as she grew older, she pursued a variety of other fields namely space real estate, logistics, and everything in-between. Kuzexandra is extremely bright, intelligent, energetic, ambitious, and outgoing. She always has a smile on her face. She likes experimenting. She truly inherited her father's social skills and intelligence, being one of the most genius in her clan. She is an accomplished successful scientist and theoretical physicist, apprentice of William Y. Gerhard, whose work and influence spreads throughout the universe. She was among the most wealthiest and prominent women on Earth and in her clan, being married to Cornelius Oshiro, also famous scientist. Her extreme talent and artistic drive has driven her to involvement in a variety of careers and interests, such as business, real estate, and design. She outclassed her two siblings, and her father KJ showed favoritism to her against them, which he'd later regret. She was excellent academically and won many awards, especially at the science fair, while her siblings struggled and had learning problems. She was a very strong fighter as well and skilled in several martial arts, being raised in a powerful fighting family. However she abandoned fighting at a young age to focus on studying after obtaining a simple black belt. Science Amassing a number of honorary degrees from many institutions over the course of her career, all in the fields of physics and chemistry, she and her husband, often working as a couple team, were among the highest respected in the scientific community for their significant advancements. Perhaps the most significant is AstroMed, an engineered vacuum system that collects stardust and transforms it into molecules that can be used for all forms of medicine. With this, she is highly skilled in mathematics and engineering. The zenith of her career was her Kuzexandra Over the Universe tour (1103-05), which inspired her father's later. Politics & Business After a long, massively successful career in science, Kuzexandra gradually became involved in political causes (which she avoided prior). Like her father, she was a progressive and fought for liberal causes, though had a more conservative edge, and was quite an imperialist. She first served as Senator of Earth to West City (1115-19), before resigning to be Ambassador to Sector 3 (1119-25) during the Great Universal Revolution. Afterwards, she became the esteemed top Scientist General of Universal International (1132-46). With Mikael Jusse, she was Vice President of Earth (1136-41) before launching her own major campaign. She became a two-term President of Earth (1141-51). Kuzexandra's presidential term is highly rated and was highlighted by further advancements to Earth's economy, with much attention to science and environment. Her first term was in the waning days of her legendary father, who established the office years earlier. During this time, she struck big in universal real estate by selling land and uninhabited planets (whose races went extinct or abandoned) after the revolution. Her and her husband worked as a team and together accumulated a net worth of trillions. As an old woman, Kuzexandra was something that demanded fear and respect. Her power and influence, like her father's, covered space. Biography Childhood Kuzexandra Kuz was born on 7 March 1062, eight seconds before her twin sister Kuzana, to Kuzon Jr. (KJ) and Suka. The Kuz Clan was an affluent but humble family whose influence and holdings stretched far throughout the cosmos. Both of her parents were in their very early twenties but had already achieved significant personal and academic success. This would soon come to define Kuzexandra as well. A brother Kuzon IV (Kuzey) was born the year following. Enormously bright, curious, and intuitive, much is a trait of her family, the child Kuzexandra found pleasure in the sciences and more natural studies. She kept note of her intimate observations of the world and enjoyed putting pieces together, all which guided her academically as she excelled as the top in her class from day one. It was her outer family, such as her grandmother Helena, who did most of bringing her up. Her father was in the midst of a political revolution sweeping Earth and surrounding planets with little time to spare to his children while her mother kept close to her writing career but maintained a close relationship. The child Kuzexandra was exceptionally kind and generous, often giving away much of her earnings from lemonade stands and early business investments. Her being outgoing, jovial, and ambitious coincided elegantly with her inventiveness allowing her to locate and create opportunities, both by meeting like-minded peers and forming relationships with adults. At the age of ten, her father took her to a massive science expo on Planet Mayhur Eo, where he noted her flawless communication skills, even with much older adult scientists and engineers, and absolutely knew she was destined to follow in his footsteps, albeit in a different fashion - all contributing to the Kuz Clan's remarkable diversity. She held a deep appreciation for life. It went without saying that over the years, a barrier came to exist between Kuzexandra and her two siblings that became increasingly clear. Her father showed favoritism towards her as his eldest daughter. While she led the charge in school, success, and creative output, her brother and sister were more like 'normal' children and less inclined towards academic pursuits. KJ was an extremely career-driven individual who masterfully managed his professional relationships, but the same was not said for his own family, to whom he was both physically and emotionally distant. Rarely home to even see his children, his time went entirely to Kuzexandra, who he saw actual potential in as opposed to the others, who did poorly in school and went against his interests. As a result, they would suffer from emotional detachment and depression. She was his spitting image following in his footsteps of success, and he wanted to ensure she had the best of the best to guide her on a path to prominence. Career as scientist and engineer It was in the year 1078 when Kuzexandra finished high school early, at age sixteen, and began her college studies at the Supreme City University. She had the option of more elite and prestigious schools, but given her free-spirited personality and far-reaching ambitions, she wanted to remain in the public reach to allow her works and message to spread more easily. In a science lab incident involving releasing an accidental release of the extremely toxic Sarin gas, she worked together with an older scholarly student Cornelius Oshiro to contain the gas by converting it to a liquid substance absorbed into a special device she had invented, to which they received accolades. The two fell in love through an intense shared passion for science and became a collaborative research duo. Immense success followed as the powercouple worked as freelance scientists, chemical engineers for SSEF, began hardcore research groups that later led to successful companies, headlined newspapers, and even started a scientific thinktank. While the duo both worked together in conducting research across the globe and later the galaxy, and creating the highly functional aspects of various technology, Kuzexandra controlled the marketing and innovative design. Cornelius remained behind-the-scenes. Her main studies were rooted in biology while his primary study was physics. After completing her Master's studies, she left SCU in 1083, intending to obtain a PhD on her own time. Her and Cornelius were married in spring that same year, bought a valley cottage where to do private experiments, and soon would welcome twin boys Nicolai & Quincy Oshiro. All efforts, methods, and discoveries made by the duo went to the founding of the Earth SciTech Foundation (later just SciTech) in 1087, which would excel in conducting research through commissioned scientists and teams of, work as a bank financing loans to other science and technology foundations, private groups, and talented individuals, and overall promote the understanding of the two arts. Her father, now King of Earth and Emperor of the Great Empire, would mean the launching of not only a global career, but a universal one. The next fifteen years, concurrent with a period of political stability and economic prosperity, were teeming with activity, innovation, funding, and research. As Kuzexandra became particularly fond to studying the proponents of ki energy and magic, both real properties, as a means of helping her Lookout Crew affiliates in quest for universal strength and facing supervillains, she studied for a time at Nu Del University of the Arcane Arts. The inspiration she received there led to significant output through books and research. During this period, she'd venture into and make a foothold in various other fields such as philosophy and ethics, logistics, mathematics, +economics, and business. An urgent need for the duo's works came during the Herulean War of 1100-03 and the long tumultuous period coming afterwards. The war saw SciTech, with the duo as leading team, study Herulium goo and its elements and makeup. Space probes and microscopic robotics were sent out in search of molecules and microbes. Successfully examining, harnessing, and recreating its properties, the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP) developed weapons and chemical combatants. SciTech was later rewarded billions of zeni and made Kuzexandra a household name across the entire universe. It was a "constant velocity of accomplishment". Not only did the war and circumstances around it amplify their research given a whole new scale, it instilled in Kuzexandra a political mindset - one which she'd avoided and remained neutral in for the sake of promoting her research. It would be several years before she'd actively make anything of it though. Seeing this as a turning point in their careers, the husband-wife duo split up as they both wished to follow different paths. Now at her peak in success and height in popularity, Kuzexandra alluded to her father's massive peak by embarking on the Kuzexandra Over the Universe tour from 1103-05. Traveling space, visiting giant expo centers, and historical scientific sites, she'd promote her personal research, works, collaborate with fellow scientists, and reveal new innovative technologies. Part of her plan was to not only influence planets, kingdoms, and empires to fund more into science (and bring attention to more impoverished ones), but education as well through the openings of hundreds of universities and research institutions, and promoting free thought and open access to knowledge. Her father took the tour name years later for his own. Cornelius opened his own private research bases throughout space that he'd tend to the rest of his life, still maintaining SciTech as co-director. Political/business career The Great Universal Revolution, beginning in 1113, had greatly significant effects on the universe, people, and especially science (which was almost completely out of whack). Her father's political explosion had gradually gotten her involved as well. After several years of writings and campaigns, she successfully was elected Senator of Earth from West City in 1115. At this point, the entire universe was in a period of radical spreading revolution and interdependence. Her Senate career was spent passing and proposing legislation to support immigration, free healthcare, and more funding to science organizations. Though planning to run again, she resigned to become Ambassador of Sector 3 in 1119, one of the three sectors of the north quadrant of the universe, made of several districts, in the midst of the Great Universal Revolution, in which her father was Master Commander of GUAOF. She made many diplomatic trips to thousands of planets during the bloody genocidal superwar. She and her husband's scientific research reached an exposition at this point, examining chemicals in planetal atmospheres (to predict attacks) and ways to counter Egnifium gas. In 1120, Kuzexandra was named by her father as a possible candidate for the newly-established President of Earth position, but it instead went to Mordecai Torrin. She served as Ambassador until 1125, with the revolution's end. Kuzexandra made a fortune in business and real estate by selling land and now-uninhabited planets (whose races went extinct or abandoned) after the revolution. Her husband and her accumulated a net worth of over 50 billion zeni by 1130, from this and their many science organizations across the universe. In 1132, she became the Scientist General of Universal International, the master network and overarching government of the entire universe. She wrote A Crooked System in 1135, criticizing the feudal systems still used by many empires (such as the Holy Edenian Empire). In 1135, Kuzexandra was elected Vice President of Earth, under President Mikael Jusse. Generally, vice presidents didn't have much influence or power, but she changed that. Going on several tours, despite her old age, she fought for issues strongly and defended scientific stances. In 1140, Jusse was very unpopular and didn't run for reelection. Instead, Kuzexandra ran her own large campaign and was elected President of Earth in a landslide, in the waning years of her father, from whom she took advice. She proposed the Planetary Trade Act of 1144, in which Earth put homeless aliens on several of its colonies then made them sovereign. Her father died the following year, the same season she won reelection. While President, her and her husband gained extreme political power and influence across the universe, which some called indirect imperialism. She was a powerful, domineering old woman. Leaving office in 1151, she retired with her husband to their new homestead on Planet Kabass (they moved around a lot). They continued their scientific research, until Cornelius died in 1154. She continued on without him before dying at age 100 on 18 August 1162 of natural causes. Her impact on science and literature would be remembered through books, statues, and libraries. Family Gallery ToddlerKuzexandra.jpg|Kuzexandra as a toddler Kuzexandra.jpg|Kuzexandra in 1085 AdultKuzexandra.png|Kuzexandra in 1106 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Saiyans Category:Kuz Clan Category:Non-Fighters Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters